Love can endure anything
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o falls in love with Pumyra a medic who he met when they were children. He soon starts seeing her. He doesn't know how to tell his parents of the relationship. Hopefully they will become mates. Especially when Lion-o finds out Pumyra has a curse on her. Can she keep Lion-o's love especially with a baby coming? (Rated M to play it safe.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o went through town then he saw Pumyra the most beautiful cat he knew. He knew her since they were kids. They were friends. But Lion-o was starting to think of her as more than a friend.

He would talk to her on occasion. She was very nice. True Lion-o was the next king but felt second best in everything. Tygra made him feel that way. Because everyone thought he was the greatest. Lion-o wished there was someone to think he was just as good as Tygra.

"Hey Pumyra!" Lion-o called. Pumyra turned around and saw Lion-o. "Remember we met as kids," he said.

She came up to him. "I remember I still have the toy you gave me from the day we met. You are very generous your majesty." she said.

"You are also a very kind cat, you bandaged my ankle when I hurt it, with your own handkerchief." Lion-o said. He took something out of his pocket. "This is yours I had it washed and I have been meaning to return it to you," Lion-o said.

He handed her the handkerchief. "Thank you Lion-o for returning it," Pumyra said the kissed his cheek.

Lion-o gasped and started blush. "Guffrina bunfdaina." Lion-o said.

Pumyra realized he was talking gibberish. She then whispered in his ear. "I think you're sweet," Pumyra said.

Lion-o then went home he was pretty happy but spacing out. Claudius was trying to get Lion-o's attention but Lion-o had been sighing and looking so at peace. "I wonder what is going on with him?' Claudius said.

"He probably just saw a pretty girl recently you know how he gets about being around girls." Leonara said.

"Yeah Lion-o, probably saw a pretty girl and managed to get up the nerve to talk to her." Tygra said. "He normally isn't good girls." he said.

"Yes normally isn't, I can't count how many times he crashed and burned with one of the noble ladies his own age." Claudius said.

"Yes who ever our boy finds I hope he loves her." Leonara said. "After love is more important than other things." she said.

"I know, I know," Claudius said. "I just hope he doesn't get his heartbroken." he said.

In his room he was writing about Pumyra. She was very lovely. He decided to find out more about her he decided to go out and find her tomorrow.

The next day Lion-o left the palace to go find Pumyra. Sure enough he found her near the palace area. "Hello Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I was wondering why you are here?" Lion-o said.

"Oh I'm a medic, I'm soon going starting helping the other medics at Cleric hall." Pumyra said.

"Cool," Lion-o said.

Pumyra gently hugged him then moved on. Lion-o got a silly grin on his face and watched her leave. Tygra saw this and saw how in love Lion-o looked. Tygra went to go tell his parents. "Mom, dad he seems to have fallen for a young medic named Pumyra." Tygra said.

"I see, I wonder what she is like?" Claudius said.

"I just hope she won't break his heart because I can't bear to watch that again." Leonara said.

"Pumyra is a Puma," Tygra said.

"A PUMA!?" Claudius said.

"Claudius calm down." Leonara said. "We knew this day would come," she said.

"Your right, if he loves her that is what matters," Claudius said.

"She seems to like him too," Tygra said.

"I see maybe it's time we try to get these to kids together." Claudius said.

"Claudius we can't force these things to happen. They take time." Leonara said.

"I just want my son to be happy," Claudius said.

"He will be if you let this romance grow on it's own," Leonara said.

"I hope you are right I don't want my son to deal with more heart break," Claudius said.

"Neither do I," Leonara said.

Lion-o got some flowers and saw the room where Pumyra was staying he placed the flowers on her window. Pumyra saw the flowers opened the window and smelled them. "These are lovely," she said. "I wonder who brought these?" she said. She was sure she saw someone nearby and saw a note.

It read: _Candy is sweet and so are you I hope you like the flowers because the are lovely as you are true. From: a specail cat._

"How sweet," Pumyra said. "This note is so wonderful!" she said.

"What's going Pumyra?" it was Kali Jaga's wife who was also a medic.

"Someone left me flowers and a love note!" Pumyra said.

"Who is it from?" Kali asked.

"I don't know it just says from a special cat," Pumyra said.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Kali said.

Lion-o wondered what Pumyra thought of the flowers and the note he left. "I hope she liked it." he said.

Pumyra then began to get her work done. Being a medic she was very busy. There was much to do. She hoped she would meet this secret admirer. She wondered if it was Lion-o who gave her the flowers and the note. She thought they probably couldn't be together because he was a prince and she was just a simple medic. Pumyra knew she was living with a curse.

An old enemy of her father cast the curse saying the next daughter to this lion family will be born as a Puma and until she kissed by her true love after claiming his love for her will never end then she will take her true form. But she didn't know if Lion-o was the one she met several men but none of them was the one. She hoped Lion-o will be the one and bring her to her true lion form.

Jaga was talking to Kali and Cheetara. "I sense a strong magic over Pumyra it is a curse. A curse that can only be broke by true love's kiss and a vow of never ending love. I can tell who did it an old witch called Catonia she was an old enemy of a lion family. Maybe Pumyra is their daughter," Jaga said.

"I will talk to the brown mane lions, I hope I can get that answer you seek." Cheetara said.

"Go on and do your best young Cleric." Jaga said.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o hope Pumyra liked the flowers and the note he left. Soon his thoughts were filled with Pumyra. He hoped that she was the one for him. He had his heartbroken so many times he just can't bear going through it again. He was going to win her heart for sure. Lion-o was very worried his heart would be broken by Pumyra. Tygra saw that Lion-o looked rather troubled.

"What's wrong Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"I'm thinking about Pumyra, I am scared of getting my heartbroken again." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, I can see why you are scared but I know that you are a great prince noble, generous, kind, and honest any women would be lucky to be with you, but that is my opinion but I think it's a fact and love of an older brother." Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra, you're the best," Lion-o said smiling.

Meanwhile Pumyra was thinking about the flowers and the note. "I hope it is Lion-o who sent this, he is amazing!" Pumyra said. Kali came into her room.

"Pumyra can you come with me Jaga will like to talk to you," Kali said.

"Sure," Pumyra said and followed Kali. Once in Jaga's office Pumyra sat in the chair across from the head cleric's desk. Another cleric stood there a cheetah.

"Pumyra I feel a strong magic over you," Jaga said.

"I know I have been curse by the witch Catonia when my great grandfather was head of the brown men clan. She loved him but he married someone else a lioness and she was a Leopard so she put curse on the family so the next girl born to the head of the family will be born as a Puma. Only with a true loves and kiss and vow of never ending love will the curse be broken," she said.

"That is what I thought," Jaga said. "I know the curse is strong but I can sense the one who will help you break it is near. I know he cares about you and I think you two will be a lovely couple." he said.

"My real name Liosella," Pumyra said.

"Okay then Liosella we will make sure to keep this in here," Jaga said. "I only trust one cleric with this Cheetara here." he said.

"I promise I won't tell and I will be of aid to you Jaga asked me to help you if necessary." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. Pumyra headed for her room and Cheetara followed. On the way there they started to talk. "Earlier today I found these flowers and there was a note with them it was a love note, I wonder who it could be from," she said.

"I think you should smell the note then you will know who it is from it probably has their scent on it," Cheetara said.

"Good idea," Pumyra said. Once in her room Pumyra sniffed the note. She knew that scent it was Lion-o! "Lion-o," she said.

"The prince?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes we met as children and sometimes played together when we met in the city. We even ran into each other earlier today and he returned the hankie I used to bandage his ankle, we talked to a while and talked again when I came here to get more medical training." Pumyra said.

"Well he must be interested." Cheetara said.

Pumyra started to write it was a note for Lion-o. "Can you give this to Lion-o want to talk to him in the garden later," Pumyra said.

"Sure," Cheetara said. Then left to deliver the note once in the palace she bumped into Tygra. He saw she had a something in her hand.

"What you got there?" he asked.

"It's a message from Pumyra to Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"I see I will make sure he get's it," Tygra said then took the note from Cheetara.

"I'll let Pumyra know," Cheetara said.

Tygra left to deliver the note to Lion-o while Cheetara went back to Pumyra's room. "Pumyra, Tygra will give the note to Lion-o," she said.

"I hope he gets it," Pumyra said.

"Tygra is a good prince he'll make sure Lion-o gets it," Cheetara said.

Pumyra managed to smile and then started to head for the garden.

Tygra came into Lion-o's room. "Lion-o, looks like Pumyra likes you," Tygra said giving him the note.

"She wants to meet me in the garden," Lion-o said.

"Well do just sit there go for it," Tygra said.

So Lion-o headed for the garden. He saw Pumyra by the fountain and he went up to her. "Hello Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o, I'm glad you got my note," she said.

"Yes so what do you want to talk about?" Lion-o asked.

"I just want to tell you thank you for the flowers they are very lovely, and the note was very sweet," Pumyra said. "I just want to say is you are a very nice guy and I think you are just amazing," she said.

"Great," Lion-o said. Lion-o gathered all his courage and looked at Pumyra. "So Pumyra would you like to go for a walk with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes a nice a walk in Thundera sounds nice, let's hope it doesn't rain, because last thing we need is someone to catch a cold," she said.

"You're right if it rains meet me in the library and we can talk there," Lion-o said.

"Okay then, it's a date," Pumyra said. "I better get going it's late," she said.

"Me too, see you tomorrow," Lion-o said.

Pumyra and Lion-o headed for their own rooms thinking about tomorrow.

The next day was nice and sunny. Lion-o met Pumyra in front of the palace. The king and queen watched as their youngest took Pumyra out on a romantic walk. "I hope it goes well, our we will have a brokenhearted son on our hands." Leonara said.

"I hope so to my queen," Claudius said.

Lion-o and Pumyra saw many things in town. Jewelry, food, clothes, and trinkets everyone was trying to sell stuff. Lion-o bought Pumyra a small snack. "Thank you," Pumyra said.

"No problem," Lion-o said.

They sat down together for a while. "This was very nice," Lion-o said.

"Yes it was," Pumyra said. "I had a great time, I hope we can do something like this again soon but not too soon," she said.

"That sounds nice," Lion-o said.

Over the next few weeks Lion-o and Pumyra began to see each other. Their relationship was running smoothly. Lion-o hopes he found the one as does Pumyra.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Pumyra was becoming a very skilled medic. She enjoyed being a medic but hated the curse put on her. There was a young lioness name Tanali she also had her sights set on Lion-o. She was part of a noble family. She heard Lion-o was dating a puma.

"How low can you get?" she would say. She was very spoiled and rude. Sometimes she would taunt Pumyra. "Like he would chose you a cat of another species? He will be with me I am a lioness, which means we can marry and produce a proper heir," she would tell her.

Pumyra held her tongue and would keep her temper in check. She knew being from a noble family herself she should not be all petty as her mother taught her. At times Pumyra had it with Tanali.

Lion-o sometimes saw Tanali taunt Pumyra he was wondering why she was doing that. "Lion-o Tanali is interested in you, she wants to compete with Pumyra to win you over," Tygra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said. "I heard of men fighting over women but not of women fighting over men," he said.

"Believe me it happens," Tygra said. "Just ask mother," he said.

So Lion-o asked his mother about it. "Yes dear that can happen and it seems that Tanali is trying to win you over from Pumyra both of them have been trying to impress you," Leonara said.

"I know Tanali is very beautiful but seems spoiled and Pumyra I think she's the best because I love her." Lion-o said.

"Well so far it seems Pumyra is winning because you hold this affection for her," she said.

"I just hope they don't take it too far," Lion-o said.

"I hope so too, last thing we need is for someone to get hurt," Leonara said.

Later that day Lion-o and Pumyra were in the garden and they were very happy together. They were unaware the Tanali was watching waiting for the right moment to spring and take Lion-o for herself. Then she walked up and sat Lion-o's other side and turned his face towards her. "What do you want Tanali?" Lion-o demanded.

"I want you to kiss me," she said.

"Never," Pumyra said.

"I do no-" Lion-o started to say when Tanali kissed him.

"Get your paws off my man!" Pumrya growled.

"Well he should be with me!" Tanali said.

"He loves me and I love him," Pumyra said.

"No way he loves me, I will prove put up," Tanali said.

"I don't think fighting is the answer," Pumyra said.

"Wanna bet!" Tanali said and started punching and kicking. Pumyra began to dodge her attacks. Claudius saw what was going on Tanali was attacking Pumyra and Lion-o was trying to get her to stop. Pumyra then tripped and held her sore ankle.

"Stop it Tanali," Lion-o said. Tanali stopped her attacks.

"Yes my prince?" she said.

"Listen you are a pretty lioness, but I'm not interested, I love Pumyra, I will never stop loving her and this is vow will make." Lion-o said kneeling next to Pumyra.

Pumyra was shocked could Lion-o be the one to break the spell? "Pumyra I do this to show my never ending love for you," he said and kissed her. Pumyra started to glow. Lion-o noticed and saw her glowing. Then she turned into a lovely lioness with brown hair. "Pumyra?" he said.

"It's me Lion-o and my real name is Liosella." Liosella said.

"You are just amazing can you tell me what happened?" Lion-o asked.

"You broke the curse, a curse had been on me all these years I was curse to be born as a puma to my lion family and once a vow of never ending love is made along with a kiss of true love the spell will be broken and now I am free," Liosella said.

"Liosella you are amazing I never knew of the curse but my love for you is still here I will always love you," Lion-o said.

Claudius came up to them. "Father," Lion-o said.

"I saw the whole thing, my son looks like you find the one you have been hoping for." Claudius said. "I can see you two make a lovely couple." he said.

Tanali turned to Liosella. "Liosella next time we meet I will win Lion-o over so don't think you won him," Tanali said and left.

"Boy she is determined!" Liosella said.

"How is your ankle?" Lion-o asked.

"It's just little sprain, I'll be fine soon," she said. Then she got up with Lion-o's help. Liosella's family heard the curse had been broken they rushed over to see her. They saw her.

"Oh Liosella the curse is over with," her mother said.

"So prince Lion-o broke the curse, that is wonderful," her father said.

Liosella and Lion-o were very happy. Soon they were spending a great deal of time together. Lion-o and Liosella were having a make out session in Lion-o's room. This make out session was starting to get serious. They began to take off their clothes and slide under the covers. They continued their kissing and started touching each other. Lion-o and Liosella soon started making love to one another. Lion-o held her close and began to kiss her neck. Finally they got very serious about it.

Lion-o and Liosella were now laying next to each other. They were very content. "Your hair is a mess," Liosella said with a soft smile.

"Yours is too," Lion-o said.

Liosella yawned and Lion-o stroked her head. When he did she began to purr. She touched him and nuzzled him and that made Lion-o start to purr. Soon both of them purring together. Tygra heard the purring he thought those to must of been having a great make out session not realizing they just had sex.

Lion-o and Liosella got their clothes back on and fixed up their hair. They kissed each other and Liosella went back to her room in her house she was a very good medic now. Now her parents were preparing her to be Lion-o's bride. They hoped since broke the curse Lion-o would marry their daughter. If he did Liosella will be Thundera's future queen.

Liosella hoped so too, because she loved Lion-o deeply especially after that time they spent together.

"You smell like Lion-o my daughter, I see you two spent some time together." her father said.

"Yes we did, he is amazing." Liosella said.

"Well let's hope Lion-o picks you as his future bride," her mother said.

Then Liosella went to bed not knowing what now lay ahead for her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosella was busy reading a book she was pretty happy she was now wearing the betrothal ring Lion-o got for her a couple of days ago. Then she felt sick to her stomach. She covered her mouth and tried to make it to he bathroom but only got far enough to a pot plant in her family's house and vomited by it. Her mother came over and patted her back. "Easy now my daughter." she said. Finally Liosella dry heaved a couple of times and then stopped. She took a deep shaky breath and started to relax.

"Sorry about the mess," Liosella said.

"Don't be come on let's get you to bed." her mother said. Her father looked worried. "Darling can you get a servant to clean that up?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

Liosella was now laying in bed. "Just rest now my daughter, I'm sure you will feel better soon." her mother said. Liosella took a nap. After her nap she felt a lot better. She even got out of bed. "Liosella you think you are fine to be out of bed?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom I was just a little nauseous earlier. No big deal," Liosella said.

"Alright if you say so," her mother said.

Over the next few days Liosella found herself getting sick. She began to think something was wrong. Her parents had to agree. Lion-o heard the Liosella was sick. "I got to go see her," he said.

"Go on my son check on your future bride." Claudius said.

Lion-o hurried off to Liosella's place. He knocked on the door. Liosella's father answered the door. "Oh Lion-o are you here to see Liosella?" her father asked.

"Yes I heard she was sick I just want see if she is alright." Lion-o said.

"She is doing okay but the doctor is coming in few minutes he is going to examine her," her father said. "You can come in and be with her for a short bit." he said.

Lion-o came in and went into Liosella's room. "Hey Liosella," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o," she said.

"I heard you were sick," Lion-o said.

"I'm starting to feel better and the doctor will be here soon," Liosella said.

"Great," Lion-o said. He saw a female snarf in bed with her. Lion-o pet it and it purred.

"Snarfette seems to like she's my pet she'll be coming with me when I move in I hope she and Snarf will get along." she said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o sat by her side and then the doctor came in. "Hello Liosella let's see what is wrong," the doctor said. He took out his stuff and began the exam and listened to Pumyra's symptoms. He figured it out pretty quickly. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked Lion-o.

"She my fiancee," Lion-o said.

"I see, well did you two ever?" the doctor asked.

They knew what the doctor was asking. "Only once, about five weeks ago,' Liosella said.

"Well Liosella you are pregnant," the doctor said.

Lion-o was shocked he was going to be a father? "I'm going to be a father?" he said.

"Yes you Mr. uh what is your name?" the doctor asked.

"Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"The prince? Looks like you two will have a little prince or princess in the future." the doctor said.

Lion-o and Liosella smiled at each other then kissed. Liosella's parents were told by the doctor they were a little shocked that Liosella and Lion-o had sex before marriage but they knew they couldn't be angry they did that too. So they knew what it was like to be young. "This is shocking but amazing, I know you two will be great parents," her father said.

"Thanks father," Liosella said.

Lion-o went home and explained to his parents what was going on. They were shocked to say the least that Lion-o had sex for the first time with Liosella before getting married but the joy of getting a grandchild out weighed the shock. "Lion-o I know we will be over joyed by this little prince or princess coming into our lives," Claudius said.

"Yes I will try be a good grandmother." Leonara said.

Tygra was shocked to say the least. "I'm going be uncle!" he said.

"You sure are," Claudius said.

Lion-o sometimes saw Tanali she flirted with him for a couple of days but when he picked out the ring she fell for a young lion with a black mane and moved on to him. Much to Lion-o's and Liosella's delight. Tanali and her new boyfriend Calon were talking and saw Lion-o walking around looking very happy.

"Hello Prince Lion-o why this wonderful joy?" Calon asked.

"Simple me Liosella spent sometime together and now she is going to have my baby," Lion-o said.

"That is wonderful news!" Calon said.

"Yes I bet the cub will be real heart-breaker with you and Liosella's looks," Tanali said.

"I hope so she seems so happy," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was pretty busy with getting the wedding ready which was in about three months but he thinks it should be moved down to one month before Liosella's pregnancy became obvious.

Lion-o had a new suite made for the occasion and Liosella had a new dress made. But then two weeks before the wedding Liosella fell ill. Lion-o was worried about her and the baby. Liosella got better and both she and Lion-o were happy. Then the doctor took a listen with his stethoscope on her middle he heard a heartbeat when she got sick but now nothing. Jaga saw the doctor's concerned look and used his magic to look at the cub.

Both Jaga and the doctor had sad looks on their faces. "Is everything alright?" Liosella asked.

"I'm sorry we don't why it happens but it happens the baby must not of survived the illness I'm sorry you two," the doctor said.

Liosella started to sob especially when Jaga use magic to remove the dead unborn child. Both families comforted the two. Lion-o looked very sad. Tanali and Calon saw him he looked so sad.

"What's wrong?" Tanali asked.

"The baby is gone, Liosella got sick and the baby didn't make it through," Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry it must be hard," Calon said.

"Yes, it is the doctor told us in a few months after the wedding we can try again." Lion-o said.

When the wedding came around Lion-o and Liosella finally started to cheer up after the tragedy. They hoped that this day would be very good for them. Sure enough it was all their friends came and it was a big celebration. Once the honeymoon was over the two had already forgotten how sad they were.

Their pets Snarf and Snarfette got along just fine. They seemed to pretty friendly with each other. Liosella and Lion-o saw them eating. "Look at Snarfette is eating the food Snarf didn't finish it seems to be making her fat." Lion-o said.

Liosella having had medical training took a look. "I think Snarfette is more than fat." Liosella said.

Everyone else had to agree. "Snarf you rascal!" Lion-o said rubbing Snarf's head.

This was wonderful little baby snarfs will soon be in the palace. Lion-o and Liosella hoped they would soon again be expecting a baby.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Snarfette soon had her first litter. There were four little kittens. Snarfette was showing to be a good mother. Liosella hoped that if she ever got pregnant again that she would be a good mother.

Lion-o saw how well Liosella took care of the snarf kittens. "She is going to be a wonderful mother someday." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosella decided to waited a couple of years before trying to have a baby again. It was mostly Liosella's idea Lion-o could see that she must be still feeling rather sad about losing their first baby. Lion-o sat next to her and decided to talk to her.

"Liosella are you afraid that we might lose another baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault the doctor just said it's nature, so don't worry we will soon have a baby." Lion-o said and kissed her.

Liosella felt her worries melt away.

Now the little Snarf kittens were weaned and causing all kinds of trouble. "Maybe it's time for them to find families of their own," Lion-o said.

"I believe so," Liosella said.

A Blacksmith came up he heard of the snarf kittens and wanted one. "It's for my son, Bengali since his mother died he has been so sad. He hardly eats I think one of these kittens my bring back his smile." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella felt bad for him and saw the man was desperate. "Here take this little lady I'm sure your son will like her," Lion-o said.

The blacksmith paid them and took the kitten to his son who was waiting nearby. Upon seeing the snarf kitten the cub brightened up and held it close. Soon the other kittens had homes. One of the snarf kittens was taken by Kali because this one had a knack for calming down nervous patients.

About a year and half later Liosella was being seen by the doctor. "Your pregnant," the doctor said.

"I am again?" Liosella asked.

"Yes again I'm certain this time you will soon be holding a cute little cub." he said.

"Thank you doctor," she said.

Liosella then told Lion-o the good news. "This wonderful!" Lion-o said.

Everyone in the palace heard and began to congratulate them. Now Liosella and Lion-o were in for the most wonderful and challenging nine months of their lives.

Liosella got morning sick but it wasn't as bad as her first pregnancy which ended in heart break. She tended to get headaches more often then nausea. Calon and Tanali heard the news and congratulated them and told them their good news.

"Calon and I are getting married," Tanali said.

"That's wonderful," Liosella said.

"When?" Lion-o asked.

"Four months," Calon said.

"Well I hope you two will be happy together." Lion-o said.

After three months Liosella's headaches disappeared along with the morning sickness. She was also beginning to show. The doctor was pleased with how the baby was doing. "This is one healthy kid." he said.

Lion-o and Liosella began discussing names. They knew there was no way of telling the baby's gender before it is born but they didn't care what they would get as long as it is healthy.

Once Winter ended Spring came to Third earth. All the creatures were celebrating the new life it brought and Liosella was very cheerful. There was no doubt about the stork was on his way.

They began to decorate the nursery where their cub will sleep. Liosella made a plush snarf their cub. It was very well made nice and soft too. Lion-o had a mural painted on the wall of the nursery it had a lion cub sleeping in a flower filled meadow with butterflies flying around it.

"Lion-o it's beautiful," Liosella said.

Soon it was Summer. It was nice and warm Lion-o and Liosella were really looking for to becoming parents. Liosella was doing just fine trying to be active while trying to take it easy like the doctor said. Lion-o was anxious because soon he will be a father.

Soon the nine month of the year came and the doctor said that is when the baby will be born. It was a nice sunny day on the seventh day of the month and then Liosella got a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"It's time," Liosella said.

"Oh my it's time," Leonara said.

"Get the midwives!" Claudius said.

Liosella was lead to the birthing room and was now laying in bed. It was painful it was hard to describe. She was so grateful Lion-o was there he was holding her hand. "I'm here Liosella will be here for you," he told her.

"I know," she said.

She was squeezing Lion-o's hand. Lion-o stroked her sweaty hair. Finally after about three hours the midwife told her it was time to push. "Okay Liosella push!" she said.

Liosella pushed for sometime. The midwife kept telling her to push. Lion-o was there encouraging her. "I know you can do it one more big push for me!" Lion-o said.

Liosella gave one last big push and the crying of a cub filled the room. "It's a girl!" the midwife said.

Lion-o and Liosella started to cry tears of joy. "We have a daughter," Liosella said.

"Thank you for giving me such a lovely daughter." Lion-o said.

"You have to take some of the credit you helped out with her birth." she said.

"I know but you did all the work," he said.

The midwifes cut the cord and cleaned up the little girl. The little girl bared a strong resemblance to her mother. "I wonder if she has your brown eyes," Lion-o said.

"I think her eyes are blue like yours," Liosella said.

Lion-o and Liosella began to admire their little daughter. A Midwife began to examine her and the cub was showing to be a tough customer. "She has an attitude like my father," Lion-o said.

"Hmm," Liosella said. "How about we name her Claudia?" she said.

"The girl version of Claudius?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes you said yourself she has an attitude similar to his," she said.

"That is great idea," Lion-o said.

Then held his daughter. "Welcome to the world Claudia." he said.

Liosella began to nurse their daughter they were now a happy family. Soon the rest of their family will want to meet her.

To be continued.


End file.
